The Administrative Core (AC) (Director: Dr. Grace Ma; Co-Director: Dr. Wang Gyu Chae) will foster and promote the goals of the Center and each program component by providing leadership and organizational infrastructure for the Center's overall strategic planning, scientific research direction and oversight, logistic and administrative support to ensure the operational efficiency and integration of the three required Center programs (community outreach, research and training) as well as evaluate and sustain the operations of these programs. This Core will be co-led by Dr. Ma (CAHTU) and Dr. Chae (ACHC, a CBO). Dr. Ma is a national and international leader in Evaluation, BiostB' & Database Community Outreach Program Community Partners (157 CBOs) Research Program Training Proeram 48 Clinical Partners 30 Research GovornmcntalSi Non-govcmmGnlal community-based participatory research (CBPR) and is a well-established cancer health disparities researcher. Dr. Chae is a long-time, well-recognized Asian community leader and a strong activist for reducing cancer health disparities in multi-ethnic Asian communities, especially in our targeted U.S. Eastern region. This academic-community co-directorship will ensure the application of CBPR principles in all stages of program activities. The AC will also be comprised of the following 5 committees of administrative and scientific leadership: 1) Executive Committee; 2) Steering Committee; 3) Asian Community Advisory Board; 4) Evaluation, Biostatistics and Database Committee; and 5) Information Technology Committee. Specifically, the Executive Committee will provide overall intellectual and organizational leadership to the Center on strategic issues of AC and each program. The Steering Committee will provide overall guidance, research direction for and priorities for the Center. The Asian Community Advisory Board will articulate the voice of the targeted communities to the Center, facilitate the communication of academic and community partners and ensure community engagement in proposed programs. And the Evaluation, Biostatistics and Database Committee and the Information Technology Committee will serve as central technical shared resources to facilitate appropriate approaches or methods for statistical analyses, data management, and delivery of community cancer education or training program activities.